The contribution flywheels make to mechanics is widely known, given that the moment of inertia is dependent on the differential mass with respect to its rotation axis. The state of the art has followed two types of strategy, on the one hand those innovations based on modifying the turn radius of the assembly and others based on modifying this mass. Taking account of this natural classification, attention has also been paid to the innovations that allow for this adjustment to be carried out or not when the flywheel is in operation.
Patent CN103470688A shows a flywheel with the ability to mount different point masses when idle, patent JPS5993547A comprises different interior spaces that can be filled with different density fluids or patent CN203825938U, whose specific masses are arranged on guides for their adjustment. All of these require that the flywheel be idle and therefore they differ from the one object of this document. On the other hand, there are different documents that include solutions based on changes to the intrinsic parameters for operating the flywheel, more specifically of its angular velocity, exclusively using the displacement of point masses by effect of the centrifugal forces generated through the operation of the flywheel, such as CN201588906U, whose masses ascend along guides due to these forces, thus increasing the moment of inertia. Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,088A provides a solution similar to the previous one by using specific masses in the form of balls connected to the flywheel by a joint in a similar way to the centrifugal governor by James Watt. In parallel to this type of settings there are others in which the masses must overcome the gravitational forces in addition to other elastic forces, such as the previously mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,088U or U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,197A.
The state of the art also includes examples in which the masses are not specific, but are distributed across a set of small particles or fluids are used for this function. A sample of these patents would be the French patent FR2431788A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,409 or SU1744331A1.
Another recurrent possibility would be the use of different chambers that contain fluids connected through a set of valves that enable to change the position of these masses, as can be seen in US2009033162A1.
There are also known means for modifying the behaviour of the flywheels by using clutches or transmission elements such as gears, as seen in KR100252257B1 or FR2490766A1.
SU1171619A or RU2265761C1 are examples of means for varying the characteristics of the flywheel by using ferromagnetic fluids.
There are no known means that allow to adjust the properties of the flywheel such as the recommended one.